usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoko Oneida'ny
The spunky and feminine Lagier engineer whose close friendship with Okuyan Nucen'os perpetually bothers Hlaoa Zaiba'ny. Personal History Aoko was born on the 43rd day of Arrix in the year of Kerog the Beneficent. She was born and raised on the primary space station orbiting Nom, her father being the Mazzir in charge of the station and overseeing the safety of the fleet. Her mother was a simple helper who's sole purpose to her occupation was to supply important men feeding while they were away from family. This occupation quickly led to her starting her own family with the Mazzir. Although she doesn't speak of it much, Aoko is probably one of the most space worthy Lagiers currently available for duty. With space being considered her natural environment, she journeyed with her parents to many distant worlds and learned of many foreign customs. This freedom may have contributed to her eventual social downfall. When the time arrived for her to join the military academy, she found Nom, however inviting, foreign nonetheless. She could not cope with the strict discipline required, having grown up with nearly free reign on whatever ship she was aboard. After suffering a nervous breakdown during drills, The Nom Military Academy realized continual involvement would be detrimental to her health. Her father was shamed and dishonored with her inability to become a good solider. In an effort to save face for the Mazzir they respected, Edzett Zaiba'ny, the dean of the Nom Military Academy, transferred her to Starfleet Academy on Earth as the third Lagier exchange student. Aoko has never spoke of her past and no one currently knows the reason that she's at Starfleet Academy, although the recent influx of Lagier cadets and now teacher has, for the most part, quelled any lingering suspicion as to the unusualness of her transfer. Aoko enjoys fashion, which on the strictly militaristic world of Nom is an extremely niche market with few designers and even fewer buyers. However, in light of this, her interests appear to fit right at home in the non-militaristic lifestyle of the Federation. She has made many friends and seems to be flourishing more on Earth and adapting faster than the other Lagiers. However, her unique qualities rub the strictly militaristic Hlaoa Zaiba'ny the wrong way, and the two have yet to warm up to eachother. Aoko also suffers from severe aquaphobia. It is unclear when this disorder arose, though it may have been during a shoreleave at a water planet during her youth. Starfleet History Aoko originally hit the ground running during her stay at the Starfleet Academy, but quickly ran into issues with her teacher, Tebok. After several incidents, Tebok ... citing disrespect ... assigned her to discipline courses. The unusual tough courses have taken a toll on her usually upbeat manner, and her friends are still wondering if she'll ever recover fully. Starfleet Academy Additional Information Names: The "ny" suffix is added to the name to convey the negative polarity; the "os" suffix is added to convey the positive polarity; young children have no polarity until they reach their teenage years, and therefore their last name doesn't reflect a suffix yet. See Also * Okuyan Nucen'os * Hlaoa Zaiba'ny * Nom Oneida'ny, Aoko